


【玟/旻/辰】不知

by PLPaint (MorinoeShino)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Multi, 平行时空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/PLPaint
Summary: OOC致歉 & 意识流慢热又长流水账还不甜（。在现代背景下是：医大学生Ksm / 青年演员Hhj / 研究室助教Imh / 还有估计要很后面才会出现的新人作家（就当彩蛋好了hh）如Tag所见关系很多，估计要素含量：玟 & 旻 & 辰三个人绕来绕去＞＞（旻城＞|墙壁|＞双橙?＞1422?...之类的这部分在本篇里没了对不起x）脑洞开得太大但是很怂；除了普通的现代背景还有幻想/上辈子/吸血鬼/等其他设定（估计上辈子的故事可以另起一篇）；姑且这一篇算是写完了，改了一下排版，更多详见末尾碎碎念好啦故事里还有个“我”，算是旁白的角色，打个酱油就跑视角符号：♠Ksm ♥Imh ♦Hhj (♣Hjs)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

/ 不知 /

————————————————

“失眠症……有去过医院的精神科吗？”

“啊……没有。我自己想了想就决定直接来心理诊所了。不好意思。”面前坐着的男生认认真真地道了个歉，看上去很文气。

“没事没事。最近失眠症患者越来越多了，每个人情况也不相同，我只是确认一下，不用道歉的。”我又瞟了一眼电脑上的患者资料，这个叫金昇玟的孩子是医大的学生，可能对自己的症状已经有所估计所以才直接来和心理咨询师商谈了吧。预约描述那一栏写得满满当当：两周前开始有失眠症状，尝试过调整饮食结构、增加锻炼和改善作息时间，也服用过褪黑素但并没有明显效果。自我筛查后认为没有焦虑、抑郁等原因导致失眠的迹象。

——仿佛是优等生写的调查报告。只不过对于“为什么”的分析却只字未提。

“好。”他点点头，两只手还是放在膝盖上。

“那请你先简单说说自己的近况吧，特别是两周前，身边有发生什么让你记忆比较深刻的事情吗？”我抱着直奔主题的心态试图帮他回忆起导致失眠的契机，“不用太拘束，像在家里一样坐着聊天就行。”

“啊，嗯。”他的身子反倒僵了一下，接着才放松地朝椅背上靠去。

“我想我可能只是需要有个窗口和不认识的人讲一下自己的事情，倒也不是一定要治好失眠症。只是有些想法可能太不现实了，希望您不要介意。”他一字一句地告诉我自己的要求，“但是如果您觉得必要的话，我也会尽可能多讲，也可以把记忆切片带过来。”

我点点头，那看来我主要只是负责倾听。这确实对于一个跳过医院直接跑到心理诊所的客户来说是个合理的要求。

所谓“记忆切片”是将人脑中特定的一段记忆取出并展现（通常是投影）在第三方面前的一种医学技术应用，它比当事人的叙述准确度要高一些，也可以涵盖一些可能会被漏掉的细节。当然这毕竟还是记忆的一种形式，并不能保证完全是事实发生的事情。

“一个月前我被安排到了新的研究组，遇到了很多新的人。其中有一位可能……显得特别一些。”他一边说，一边在寻找自己的措辞。

————————————————


	2. ♦♠

♦

“昇玟呐回来啦，今天有点晚耶？”黄铉辰用发带把没吹干的头发箍起来，慵懒地半躺在沙发上看手机。

“嗯，研究室一定要给我搞欢迎会。就拖到这个时间了。”金昇玟挂好衣服走进客厅，看见茶几上有吃了一半的披萨和可乐罐。

“夜宵？”黄铉辰用手随便指了一下，眼睛依旧盯着屏幕。这个人休假时候的自我管理会稍稍松懈一点。

“吃。”金昇玟转身走进厨房洗了手，又从冰箱里拿了两瓶冰镇过的可乐出来，坐到黄铉辰身边。

那个瞬间突然有一阵木头的香气朝黄铉辰弥漫去，把他的视线和思绪都从手机上抽了出来。这个气味他曾经闻过。

他知道这是桃木的香气，因为那个人告诉他了。

“要我拿给你？”金昇玟以为他的发呆是在盯着自己放在茶几上的可乐，于是伸手拿了递过去。

“啊……啊？哦。”黄铉辰接过，“谢啦。”

“今天很懒哦？还有这些夜宵。”金昇玟在家里偶尔会说几句俏皮话。

“不管～反正有一半算在昇玟身上咯。”这个气味像砸破水缸的那块石头一样，黄铉辰试图用装傻掩盖这些他不想让金昇玟知道的情绪变化。

冰箱里的可乐有这么冰吗？黄铉辰甚至觉得自己浑身发冷。这不该是金昇玟会散发出来的气味。

他完全放下了手机，整个人从侧后方朝金昇玟抱过去，把头埋在他脖颈附近猛吸了一口气。啊，还是金昇玟，这才是金昇玟。

“呀，你头发湿的不要靠过来。”金昇玟笑着说，一边轻轻解开黄铉辰围在自己腰上的手转过去面对他，“我帮你弄干。”

“好好。”他温顺地等金昇玟用毛巾和吹风机细致地打理自己的头发，他喜欢这样。可他现在的内心喜悦和焦虑各占一半，于是就这样一直低着头任由金昇玟的手拨弄头发，也让吹风机的嗡嗡声盖过自己内心的杂音。

**“金昇玟不知道黄铉辰的事。”**

这水缸里的水放了离现在已经有两年多，那个时候的黄铉辰和金昇玟只能算室友。或者更准确的说，是拿着大学全奖、课外比赛奖金和投资所得的金昇玟让高中毕业之后既没有去上大学也没有稳定工作的黄铉辰跟他一起住。

“你是在可怜我吗？”黄铉辰几乎是下意识地瞪了金昇玟一眼。

“……我没有这么想。”金昇玟的眼角是稍稍有点下垂的那种，眼神丝毫没有攻击性。可他就那样直勾勾回盯着黄铉辰，语气也很坚定：“铉辰啊，你知道的。”

黄铉辰当然知道。这个从小到大一次架都没有打过吵过的青梅竹马，可能是他认识里最诚实善良的人。

也是他认识里最喜欢的人。

“嗯，我知道……我知道的。”黄铉辰应和着点点头，眼神瞟向别处，“对不起。说了不好的话。”

像这样安静了一秒。然后对方突然一开口，空气就明亮了起来。

“我们铉辰，就算 ‘退役’了也还是很有领头的气势耶？”金昇玟露出了打趣别人时候的标志性笑容。高中的时候黄铉辰一时兴起跑去和不良小混混打架，阴差阳错当了这批小鬼三个月的老大之后又被赶走了（按黄铉辰本人的说法是自己“因为无聊所以甩手走人了”）。当时金昇玟一边帮黄铉辰消毒包扎一边笑他，也是这个样子的表情。

“呀，你还提。”黄铉辰一下子来劲了，“你知道事情会变成那样吧，还不阻止我。”

“我阻止了你也不会听吧？”金昇玟无辜地眨眼睛，“而且你还挺适合当个不良少年的，很帅。”

“呃咦……”黄铉辰一边皱脸一边把手放在脸边抖了抖，“你少来……”

“哈哈。”金昇玟几乎是满意地笑了笑，然后顿了顿，把话题绕了回去，“嗯……我也能理解你这么想。但我真的没有别的意思。就一起住吧。”

“知道啦。”这话让黄铉辰的内心又开始苦笑。金昇玟真的理解吗？理解自己既因为受人施舍而心有不甘，又因为近在咫尺却爱而不得感到酸楚——他没有讲过这件事。尽管有意无意地会表露出来，但正经的话是一次都没有讲过的，想来金昇玟再怎么敏锐也不会往这边理解。

于是黄铉辰和金昇玟搬到了一起，但他默默跟自己说要努力到有那个底气开口再和金昇玟坦白。也不知道是命运使然还是付出有报，上天终究是眷顾他的。先是走在路上被星探发现，再是接到了热门金土剧的客串角色。每一次的机会黄铉辰都紧紧抓住并努力使它们开花结果。也就是说，就算不遇到他，黄铉辰想必也还是可以像今天一样成为一个演技和长相都备受夸赞的青年演员。

但黄铉辰还是遇到了。

“……结束！”金昇玟轻快的声音和开关的那声“咔”重叠在一起，吹风机停止了运作。黄铉辰的思绪随着这一声响戛然而止，他猛地一抬头，整个人震了一下。

金昇玟好像什么都没注意到似的收拾着吹风机的电线，黄铉辰就把两只手搭到他肩上凑过去。这个动作有一半是迫切的渴望，但另一半又好像只是出于掩饰。

“等我先洗个澡。”金昇玟只是很轻地碰了碰他的嘴唇，随即起身带着吹风机一起走向了浴室。

黄铉辰不确定自己的焦躁是不是已经传了出去，因为金昇玟的观察力一向很好。可他不准备去确认，也不准备开口问问金昇玟今天新遇到的人到底是谁。说实话，他想不到比现状更理想的样子了。所以他绝对不会亲手打碎这些。

他随便收拾了一下客厅回到床上。等到金昇玟洗完澡躺下之后却什么都没做，只是从后面抱住他。

“今天就睡吧，明天要早起呢。”

“嗯。晚安。”金昇玟也就任由他这样抱着，好像很快就睡着了。

“晚安。”黄铉辰听着他的呼吸声，把身子贴的更近一点，然后闭上眼睛。

♠ 

因为感觉自己以后可能更想当研究性的学术人员而不是实际操刀的临床医师，金昇玟在大五一边做着医院见习一边自己申请了研究所的学生助理岗位。他到这个新的研究室已经有一周了，但前辈说“差一个助教，等人来齐了一定给你搞”，于是硬是把欢迎会放在了今天。所以今天的饭桌上他是第一次见李旻浩，可总有一种似曾相识的感觉。

应该是错觉吧，因为李旻浩是那种一旦见过一次就绝对不会忘掉的人，从长相到气质。深刻的五官会让人觉得是看到了电视明星或者偶像歌手，但散发出来的气场又好像很亲和。

“李助教好。我是新来的，读大五，叫金昇玟。”金昇玟稍稍欠身跟李旻浩握了握手，碰到手的瞬间，对方身上的木头香气一下子把他整个人都包围了。

……甚至连这个气味都有些熟悉，是自己在哪里闻过同样的香水吗？

饭桌不愧是年轻人的饭桌，主菜还得是酒水。金昇玟巧妙地让自己能少喝点就少喝点，不过几个前辈却因为难得可以放开了喝而十分兴致高涨。

“新人学弟可不要被李助教骗了哦，这个看上去温柔的帅哥其实对人类一点关心都没有的。”

年纪轻轻就当上助教应该是很厉害的人，不过从大家还能开他玩笑这一点多少能知道他不是那种会摆架子的“自负天才”类型。

“真的是，不然怎么会这么专心研究，把帮助指导后辈的事情全扔给我们咯。”

“助教的想法也奇葩的很，你也别指望能读懂哈。他是另一个时空来的。”

几个前辈们搂着金昇玟你一言我一语，被开玩笑的人转了转手里的酒杯忍俊不禁道：“哇，哪有你们这样诬蔑人的。”

感觉是像偶像剧里除了女主之外所有人都会喜欢的温暖男二露出的那种微笑。

“听听听听，多没灵魂的回答。”不过观众反应好像一般，其中一位拿起杯子干了里面的酒，“没事儿，昇玟啊，带后辈这种事是应该的，我们完全没有嫌你麻烦的意思，倒不如说你跟他还不如跟我们哈。”

金昇玟附和着点点头，主动给所有人的杯里又满上了酒。

“谢谢。”轮到李旻浩的时候，他用几乎只有自己听得到的声音笑着答了谢。

金昇玟琢磨着，如果前辈们打趣的话是空穴来风，那相比于说出来的话，这位李助教的笑容好像更没有灵魂一点。不是他们开玩笑随便说说的“没有灵魂”，而是好像真的藏着个没有底的黑洞。见面一个小时都不到，金昇玟却已经开始怀疑他有什么内幕——这听上去不是很礼貌。但至少这是金昇玟第一次这样明显地在一个人身上同时感受到反差如此之大的温柔和冷漠。

“你的事情我听说了，成绩很不错对吧？”这次是李旻浩主动开口，“成绩好的我当然愿意带，哪像你们一看就知道还得自己努力努力。”

“助教不要摆着一副真诚样子说假话啦。”

金昇玟悄悄进入了观察模式，这样轮不到他插话的场合正适合。

“你们怎么回事啦？”李旻浩无奈一样地笑出了声，“那我为了挽回一下名誉也得带了。金…昇玟啊，跟我好吧？”

“嗯？”突然被点名的金昇玟猛地抬头，接着有些懵懵地笑了笑，“啊……没事的，李助教感觉比较忙，我跟着学长们就可以了。”

这番话听上去是因为不好意思而说出来的托辞，效果应该还不错。

实际的情况则是，潜意识里对于面前这个人的警戒让金昇玟几乎是想都没想就试图拒绝了。不知是因为感受到了一点“同类相斥”，还是他身上那通常就裹得很厚的心理屏障在陌生人面前又多加了一层。“跟这个人走的太近的话，迟早要被看穿”，内心有个声音这么说道。

虽然我也没什么内幕可被看穿的，金昇玟对自己说。它听上去一半像自白，一半像催眠。

“这样？”李旻浩挑了挑眉，毫无留恋地很快就接受了，“那行。”

“助教你放弃的也太快了吧。”

“我这不是配合你们说假话吗，还不满足？”李旻浩抄起一个空酒瓶在每个刚刚开过他玩笑的学生头上都轻轻碰了一下，好像在敲木鱼。

这之后就只是普通的饭桌聊天，不过金昇玟一边开小差悄悄打量李旻浩一边想事情，一边还负责扮演乖学弟，还是会有点精神不够用。但身为欢迎会名义上的主角又是学弟，早走总不是合规矩的事。

“今天就差不多到这儿吧，我明天上午还有会。”李旻浩语气平淡地结束了聚会，其他人则是哼哼唧唧也开始收拾东西。

金昇玟习惯性开始帮别人整理，却被李旻浩从背后拍了一下。又是那个香气，他想到。一回头则是看到李旻浩冲他淡淡地微笑了一下并说：“很累吧？你直接回去就行了，不用管他们。”

“啊……没关系的，我收拾很快的。”金昇玟一下不知道手该怎么放，就下意识握在一起。

“回去吧。家里不是还有人等着吗？”

“诶？”金昇玟差点停止呼吸。

“啊，我猜的。”似乎是为了缓解紧张，李旻浩摆了摆手，“没什么，只是看你的样子觉得应该还和父母一起住吧，这种。”

“啊，嗯。”金昇玟含糊地应了过去，他实在觉得刚才自己吓自己的反应有些愚蠢，“我跟室友一起住的。”

虽然他和黄铉辰并不只是室友关系，但金昇玟没打算把这件事说出来。

“那……我先走了。”金昇玟拿了自己的东西，向李旻浩行了个礼，“今后请多关照，李助教。”

“嗯好～”金昇玟没有仔细看李旻浩的表情就快速离开了，只听到李旻浩在背后又传来一声“小心点啊”，于是再次回头象征性鞠了个躬。

回家路上金昇玟整个人有些晕乎乎的，酒精的作用可能只是一小部分，更主要还是新遇到的这个人。不得不说，李旻浩虽然让金昇玟十分警惕甚至觉得有些怕，但好奇心和一点点刺激感却也是同等的。

“哈……”金昇玟一边走路一边哼歌来调整情绪。直觉告诉他，这件事，这个人还有自己内心的活动，最好不要让铉辰知道。作为一个一般情况下都会有话直说的人，他承认这个决定想保护铉辰的心也有，想藏起自我的心也有。

——但是看铉辰今天晚上的反应，好像是失败了。金昇玟脑子浮现的问号太多了，是自己太明显了？还是他们两个人之间有过什么？但不管什么样的假设似乎都说不通。

尽管如此，金昇玟还是先考虑了尽可能用自己的沉稳给铉辰一些安定感，因为对方传来的焦躁更加让他担心。

从这一天开始，他陆陆续续做了很多奇怪的梦。这些充斥着太多奇幻色彩的梦境，存于金昇玟的脑中的时候又像记忆一样真实。金昇玟常常分不清自己是睡着了在做梦还是醒着在想事情，于是也莫名多了不少失眠的疲惫感。


	3. ♥♦

♥

昇玟对他说过不止一次的“只有死亡能将我们分开”，有些时候是直白单调的陈述事实，有些时候是带着复杂情绪的嘲讽，有些时候可能带了一些浪漫在里面——至少李旻浩愿意这样理解。在感情上，昇玟不是那种会用诗意且暧昧的语言传达浪漫的人，他更直接，更行动派，也会让人觉得有不带修饰的真诚，除了偶尔开开玩笑。他的一言一行都在展现自己有多在乎，好像永远都不会放弃。所以真的当这段故事已经延长到极限的时候，是李旻浩下的手。

决断和后悔来得都很快，于是李旻浩硬生生地开始了等待和寻找，就算这让他显得有些狼狈。

“亲手将木桩钉进吸血鬼心脏的同族，从此将会永远散发着桃木的气息。与之关系越深之人便对其越敏感。”

这算是“背叛者”的烙印。因此不仅不再会有同族接近，永远孤身一人，甚至还会直接被当做攻击的靶子。

李旻浩知道自己运气很好，一直活着，并且只花了两百年不到就重新找到了这个人。这个有着昇玟转世灵魂的，既是金昇玟又不是金昇玟的人。

名字也不是什么重要的事情，李旻浩想。他盯着金昇玟的背影在黑夜里逐渐溶解，嘴角微微地上扬了一些。他不得不压抑自己面对面见到人的狂喜，尽管早在这个医大学生对着李助教自我介绍的很久之前，他就已经找到他了。这还得谢谢他室友……现在可能是恋人了吧。

黄铉辰啊……黄铉辰。

李旻浩默念这个已经为大家所熟知的名字——在他们两年前刚遇见的时候，黄铉辰不过是刚入社的新人，是个他当时以Lee Know这个名字与样貌活动期间的后辈。现在回头想想这段关系，李旻浩觉得自己当初应该是想找到金昇玟想疯了。也可能因为这个，略带想要补偿的心情面对黄铉辰的李旻浩在让作为Lee Know的自己人间蒸发之前（他做过很多次类似的事情了）向老板推荐了他参演热播剧。但凭着黄铉辰自己的本事，或许这事多此一举了。

都说要让别人注意到自己最有效的方法可能就是成为公众人物，李旻浩却觉得成为公众人物之后得到的人脉关系和影响力找人也会更加方便。更主要的是，他相信自己的运气。所以当自己迅速蹿红之后并得知公司有一批新人要准备出道的时候，讨厌麻烦的他十分违背本能地毛遂自荐说要去当培训导师帮忙。他第一眼看到黄铉辰的时候差点以为这就是自己要找的人，后来才发现这种举止和气质的相似是因为常年相处而产生的无意识模仿。

“是的，其实我完全不是这样的人啦。只是在正式的公开场合我总觉得昇玟……啊昇玟是我好朋友的名字呢，简单说一下他就是那种什么都很好的优秀生一样——他那样得当的言行举止我应该学一下。我不是一眼看上去有点不让人亲近或者好像态度很差嘛，所以想着要在日常的行为和演技上下下功夫。不知不觉就变成这个样子了。”没有意识到李旻浩话里怒气的黄铉辰还有心思调皮一下，“是不是还挺彬彬有礼温文尔雅那么回事儿的Lee Know前辈？”

“啊这样？”李旻浩用冷到像冰一样的语调回他。期待的落空、对方开玩笑的态度还有一些嫉妒之心使得李旻浩同时一把揪起黄铉辰的领子将他按到排练室的墙上。靠近的时候李旻浩好像幻觉一样在黄铉辰身上嗅到了金昇玟的气息和影子，内心涌起的冲动搞得他已经快要疯掉了。

“那个……”黄铉辰惊恐地看着李旻浩，却没有尝试把他推开。

“演得真不怎么样。你们关系很差吧。”李旻浩冷冰冰地盯着黄铉辰的脸，发现他回避了自己的眼神——要是他没有别过头，李旻浩说不定会直接咬上去。

“……”明明是有着逻辑漏洞的话，但黄铉辰像被说中心事一样变得哑口无言。这段沉默让李旻浩的脑子稍微冷静了一点，他兴致缺缺地松开了黄铉辰的衣领。

“表演不只是模仿，”尽管声音依旧毫无感情，李旻浩还是打算为自己刚才的冲动收拾一下摊子，“是要全身心成为另一个人。不要小看演员这个职业。”

这种张口就来的理论他很是擅长，只是说说的话。留下了一句很像是导师会说的大道理之后李旻浩打算快步离开这个是非之地，可黄铉辰却一把拉住了他的手。

“只要能有所成就，”黄铉辰一用力，将李旻浩整个人拉回自己身前，“我什么都愿意做。前辈。”

李旻浩重新抬头看向黄铉辰的时候，他注意到对方的眼神里充斥着的并不是拜托或者恳求的可怜神色，而是另一种十分热烈的危险光芒。这份热情并不源自他对表演事业的热爱或是对刚才扯淡的教训产生了共感云云，而是因为他读懂了李旻浩想要的是什么。

第一次的过程乱糟糟的。在接下来的时间里，李旻浩除了很确定是黄铉辰的手先去捧住了自己的脑袋之外剩下的记忆都模糊不清。主动的是对方，但仅仅是最开始的那一下。黄铉辰只是轻轻却又明目张胆地抛出橄榄枝，或者又怕却又是笑着地点燃了导火索。算了，都算了吧。上天如隔靴搔痒一样地给他送来一个不是昇玟却和他亲近的人，究竟是为了提供一条惊喜的线索还是为了嘲笑和激怒他，在这缠绵中都不再是值得思考的问题了。从体型上来说，李旻浩才是娇小的那一个，但他却惊讶于对方腰肢的柔软，以及与略显淡漠的相貌全然不符合的态度。每一次黄铉辰的回应都像是向光的藤蔓一样主动向他绕上来，既懂得屈服也懂得顺水推舟。他到底是在哪里学的这些？李旻浩避免自己往讨厌的方向想象——而他被黄铉辰的一举一动催促得也没有这个闲工夫。这个人催促他，却又一定要把主动权留给他。这种肆无忌惮的诱惑久违地让李旻浩觉得有趣且享受。他尝试着尽量克制自己，可到最后也不过只是保底做到了没有暴露吸血鬼身份这一点。这天他们在这间排练室里可能来来回回做了三四次，靠在墙上，桌子上，休息的沙发上，直到整个算不上小的空间里只有两个人的喘息和黏黏糊糊的声音。

类似的事情在接下来的两个月里变得像是他们的日常一样。排练、集训、出外景，只要李旻浩的一个眼神，黄铉辰就会不究其缘由地在合适的时间点找到他。这听起来与一场交易别无二致，可只有李旻浩自己知道他并不能够把黄铉辰当做昇玟的替代，不仅是因为两个人太不一样，更是因为在相处的过程中他认识到了自己这个小情人的心思细腻和勤奋刻苦——活了这么久，就算再不想承认，李旻浩也得知道自己比表露出来的更容易关心别人。他或许真的冷漠过，但那是 **黄铉辰不知道的李旻浩的事** 。

当李旻浩意识到自己马上就要真的喜欢上黄铉辰的时候，他猛地又想起了昇玟。契机是有一次黄铉辰喝得有些醉的时候不自觉呻吟出了这个名字，这让他多多少少明白了这两个人的关系。在他渡过的冗长的时间之河里，疲于奔波寻找另一个人让“喜欢”这样的感情已经于他而言十分疏离。因为这个词对李旻浩来说是只能是昇玟的捆绑物，并且他自己永远也切不断这绳子。这么说来，黄铉辰也从来不知道为什么一开始自己会那样激动、然后那样激烈地就开始这一段关系。就当是冲动吧，那么现在是李旻浩得把这份冲动给决绝地扔下的时候了。

♦

和Lee Know做是黄铉辰的第一次。于是什么都是新鲜、刺激且充满诱惑的，不管是前辈时间长到令人缺氧的接吻、温柔的抚摸还是有力的冲撞。他听说过前辈是练习跳舞出身——所以尽管从外表上看略显小巧，却是可以完完全全将自己压在身下。一次连着一次的潮起潮落里，黄铉辰很快就明白了自己应该算是擅长，或者说在这方面悟性很高的人。他不仅会配合着前辈的引导，也会主动迎合上去邀请。这样的你来我往似乎永远不会让人怠倦，第一次是，之后两个多月里的每一次都是。

可是抛开身体上的欢愉之外，黄铉辰感觉自己从来没有读懂过眼前这个人。他有时会盯着Lee Know长而浓密的眼睫毛出神，这样一个连身上的细密汗珠都让人感到美的人，演技细腻经验丰富追捧人无数的人，到底是为什么会这样子在自己身边？前辈或者把自己的想法藏得很深，又或者他什么都没想。

和Lee Know不一样，黄铉辰对自己在干什么——起码对在干这件事的理由想得很清楚。

是金昇玟。

他既要为了跟得上金昇玟让自己赶紧做出一番成绩，又因为不知道如何向金昇玟说出本心而要从对方身边逃开。在这个时候，恰好什么都准备完放在了他的面前。排练室里主动伸出的手不是冲动，而只是他站在线前小小地往前迈了一步。

“我是个胆小的人啊。”黄铉辰想，尽管这个决定估计会让他在将来的某个时间点后悔，但他还是这样选择了。是啊，如果他有这个勇气的话，现在躺在自己身边的会是金昇玟，或者刚搬到一起的时候他就会告白，又或者在高中的某个午后里偷偷亲了亲睡着的他之后不会装作什么都没发生。

大概正是因为有很强烈的目的性，黄铉辰发现自己内心的罪恶感并不强烈。这和Lee Know一直是个云淡风轻的人也有关系。他一直像是一位轻轻拉着你的手引导你向前走的导师，不管是灯光下，镜子前，摄影棚里或是床上。他无疑带着吸引别人的强烈魅力，但他自己却不在意别人的想法和评判，也从来没有在黄铉辰身上期待过什么。这样的相处模式让黄铉辰轻松很多，甚至还学会了跟前辈开玩笑和相互打趣——结果自然还是会被收拾，不过这也是黄铉辰想要的。这段时间他以训练很忙为理由尽量避免与金昇玟接触，也尽量不想起他，就这样半蒙半骗自己地逃了两个多月。这期间无疑是令人快乐的，黄铉辰几乎是在依恋着Lee Know的每一个神情和动作，从纤细的指尖到直挺的鼻梁，从每一次眨眼到每一口呼吸。意外还留存着的理智告诉黄铉辰自己和前辈这样的关系绝对不可能长久，所以他只是尽可能地享受和学习，并等待着结束的那一刻到来。

“铉辰啊，我要离开了。”Lee Know慢慢离开他的嘴唇，抬起脸之后冷不丁地冒出这句话。

“嗯……？”黄铉辰的大脑还处于刚才那个长吻带来的缺氧状态里，“离开……我吗？”

“离开你，离开演员圈，离开这个国家，这个世界……怎么说都可以。”

听到“这个世界”四个字，黄铉辰突然清醒了。尽管他料到了离开的戏码，可没想到会到这个程度。慌慌张张地连玩笑都不敢开，赶紧想要阻止这个不知道在想什么的前辈做出什么蠢事。

“哟，慌啦？”Lee Know却在这儿不合时宜地说笑起来，他一边按下黄铉辰不知道为什么举起来的手，一边耐心地开始说明，“不是你想的那样，只是……怎么说呢，可以算隐退吧。”

黄铉辰似懂非懂地点了点头。

“其实我不是人类哦。”

这次黄铉辰算是恢复了常态，笑出声道：“哥真的很喜欢说奇怪的话诶。”

“真的。”不知道究竟是Lee Know这个态度还是这个事实更加令人意料之外。只见他眨了眨眼睛，深色的眼眸里仿佛有一滩血色的水花泛起来一样闪了闪光，同时整个空间里弥漫起了一股木头的气味。Lee Know抚摸着黄铉辰的脸解释道：“我的名字，年龄，相貌都可以捏造。这不是什么难事。”

“这是什么气味？”黄铉辰反倒问了另一个问题。

“桃木。”Lee Know笑了笑，“只有这个我改不了，只能藏起来。”

似乎是在责怪黄铉辰的敏锐，说着他又补了一句：“现在你知道了，要帮我保守秘密。”

黄铉辰只是点点头，任Lee Know的手从自己的下颚线慢慢滑到脖子，胸前，心脏边上。他从来没有任何一次像现在一样兴奋过，但是不管心脏如何加速跳动，黄铉辰这次却没敢主动要求。他知道这笑容和桃木香气的氛围中，除了性感和诱惑之外还藏着恐怖与威胁。最后一次带来的冲击远不逊于第一次品尝禁果时的欢愉，而好几次皮肤都要被咬破的痛感让黄铉辰心里浮现出一个猜测，不过他终究没有问出口。

这一次之后，Lee Know就像人间蒸发一样消失在所有人的视野里。没有任何人联系的上他，连隐退的发布会都是公司的发言人代为出席。同时黄铉辰接到了热播剧的客串角色试镜通知，听说是Lee Know走之前推荐的，但社里所有人也都知道这段时间来黄铉辰有多努力练习。再加上他的天赋和绝妙的外貌，倒也不会有人闲言碎语什么。

就算提前知道，也做足了心理准备，黄铉辰还是感受到了预期之上的颓丧和空虚感。他和金昇玟汇报了好消息之后说要专心准备，直接在公司的宿舍里借住了一整个星期——也是为了收拾自己的心情。毕竟他现在最想见却又最不敢见的人就是在家里等着自己的“室友”。同事们偶尔会听到他在排练室大喊、大叫和哭泣，以为是练得投入；黄铉辰自己却分不清究竟是演技还是真心。但不管是哪一种，都确确实实是Lee Know带给他的痕迹。

试镜的前一天，黄铉辰整个夜晚都没有睡觉。他一遍一遍地读台词，一遍一遍地重复做动作，直到筋疲力尽连呼吸都夹杂着碎片的时候，窗边开始泛白的天空告诉他：新的一天到了。就如同日月更迭，四季周而复始却又向前迈进一样。他放下已经翻得很皱的装订纸张，还有一些回忆，精心打扮着出了门。

当黄铉辰拿着属于自己的剧本回到家的时候，金昇玟脸上的笑容和主动迎上来的拥抱让他决定把这整件事永远牢牢锁在最心底的匣子里。这样就好。


	4. ♠♥

♠

说来好笑，金昇玟这样一个真诚的人，却对黄铉辰说过假话。当然，有些时候不能算说“假话”，因为他只是没开口罢了。比如这次遇见李旻浩助教，再比如高中时候黄铉辰在自己午睡的时候凑上来亲了一口。真正说出了口的假话，是那句邀请黄铉辰一起住的时候说的“没有别的意思”。

他知道黄铉辰的心思，也知道这种“喜欢”不是对挚友而是对恋人的喜欢。所以“没有别的意思”肯定是假的，他这样把黄铉辰留在身边，既是在等待也是为了观察，就好像一个置身事外的人一样。金昇玟不会主动开口，他好像就是这样的性子。不过他可以肯定，如果黄铉辰开口的话他会接受，不管言语还是行动，不管是在什么时候。

在黄铉辰接到自己角色试镜通过的消息后不久话就被说开了，金昇玟对他的表情记得很清楚：明明是在说好消息，但却显得有一些伤心。因此金昇玟就只是握着他的手，静静地听着。

接着黄铉辰用了最简单直接的方式告白：“……昇玟呐，如果可以的话，能不能跟我交往？”

“嗯。”

“真的？”他低着头又问了一次。

“嗯。”金昇玟还是一样的答复，不过这一次他将握着的手换成十指相扣，也用了点力。

一开始是黄铉辰带着金昇玟，不过很快金昇玟发现他似乎更乐于处于一个被动的位置。于是金昇玟就会意地与他交换了位置。过程细致、缓慢且愉快，可到最后黄铉辰只是一边抽泣，一边呻吟着说“喜欢你”、“喜欢你”。

再冷静的人看到这样的场面也会于心不忍。金昇玟有点手足无措，只好一边亲吻一边舔舐他的眼泪，低声说：“我知道。我知道。我在。”

金昇玟喜欢逗他，喜欢哄他，也喜欢他动不动就自己凑上来抱住自己。只是这样的“喜欢”真的算是对等的“喜欢”吗？黄铉辰是火焰，无比热烈却需要氧气和可燃物；而金昇玟先是冰，然后变成了木头——你怎么能指望木头会谈恋爱呢？金昇玟只是陪在自己珍惜的人身边罢了。这是他自己喜欢一个人，或者更准确一点，是他喜欢黄铉辰的方式。金昇玟一直看着也陪着他嬉笑打闹，并满足于用一种岁月静好现世安稳的态度生活。

但是李旻浩不一样。研究室里相处一段时间后，喜欢观察人类的金昇玟发现李旻浩也总是在观察别人。他也不是那种把想法表露在外面的类型，但又好像不是金昇玟这种全都闭口不谈的模式。他好像什么都知道，却又什么都不关心。金昇玟本能地对这哥产生了一种又烦躁又好奇的矛盾情绪。偶尔他们四目相接，金昇玟就先点个头表示对助教的尊敬之后立刻移开眼神。

起因是研究室里的前辈说起“我现在觉得你和李助教有点像诶”的话，并且“不小心”还让路过的李助教本人也给听到了。

“前辈不要开这种玩笑啦……”金昇玟苦笑，“而且按照前辈们的说法，和李助教像应该不是什么好事吧？”

这话当然也给李旻浩听见了，是故意的。“呀金昇玟，”李旻浩是那种对熟人直呼全名的人，“你前辈在夸你完美天才呢你怎么一点都不懂。”

“我才不会像李助教一样说这些大言不惭的话。”

“这倒是，”李旻浩抬了抬眉毛，改口得也快，“我要是跟你一样死板我也要疯掉的。”

金昇玟虽然偶尔会开开玩笑、对身边的人冷嘲热讽几句，却几乎没有遇到过什么针锋相对的情况。他跟黄铉辰更是连一次架都没有吵过。所以现在是怎么回事？究竟是他不对劲还是李旻浩不对劲？

他看着撂下这句话走人的李旻浩，叹了口气跟挑起话端的前辈坦诚：“我和李助教不对付。”

前辈脸上却摆着难以言喻的表情看了看他，接着敷衍地点了点头：“是嘛……”

从此金昇玟就不在李旻浩面前装乖小孩了，丢下了好学生好助教的那套“相敬如宾”而变得什么都用正面攻击。对于研究问题来说这种直说的方式确实提高了效率，不过金昇玟把个人意见也放进了攻击范围之内。李旻浩虽然热衷于隔岸观火，但烧到自己边上的时候自然也不是白挨打的那类，两个人你来我往的在旁人看来倒也还算是乐此不疲。

“金昇玟，你每天都要针对我，你累不累？”李旻浩趴在椅背上看着正在整理资料的学生。

“我没有针对哥，更没有每天，倒是哥也给周围其他前辈一些关心吧。”时间久了，两个人独处的时候金昇玟会直接叫哥而不是生硬的“李助教”——倒是李旻浩一直对他直呼全名。

“嗯……不要。”

“哈……？”金昇玟知道普通人是不会把刚才那句话当做一个实在的建议来听的，奈何他李助教完全不能算是普通人。

“顺便一提我对金昇玟你也没什么关心。”

“巧了，求之不得。”金昇玟之所以能这样决绝地回答，是因为他知道李旻浩刚才那话只有一半对。准确地说，每次当金昇玟有什么问题了主动去找助教的时候，他永远是一副爱理不理的样子。可当金昇玟开始自己忙活了，李旻浩却又时不时要跑过去打个岔，有时候是麻烦他做事情，有时候是给他解答大概两天前提的问题，有的时候还会突然莫名其妙送点水果之类的慰劳品。金昇玟问他为什么，李旻浩只是说：“哦，顺便顺便。”

金昇玟最终还是跟黄铉辰提了这天敌一样的哥，但是略去了一些令人担心的细节。弄得黄铉辰每次听都好像在听段子一样笑得不行，甚至还说“昇玟也有这样一天”、“我也好想看你们吵架”。黄铉辰开朗的反应让金昇玟渐渐觉得第一天那个晚上所感受到的异样焦躁应该是幻觉，或是是因为别的什么事情——那就等黄铉辰另外愿意开口的时候再说吧。现在更困扰金昇玟的是眼前的课题，时不时发作的失眠和不明所以甚至包含自己死亡情节的噩梦。而这些梦里竟多多少少都有李旻浩的身影：似乎不管金昇玟怎样用日常轻松的氛围和他互开玩笑，潜意识里的李旻浩永远是那样可怖深沉。可就算是这样的他，又或者是“正因为”是这样的他，让金昇玟没有办法将自己的想法从他身上移开：想着“明明只要无视掉就好了”，却怎么样都做不到。

新年放假的前一天聚餐，金昇玟跟所有人说他的新年愿望是希望李助教善良一点。大家纷纷认同，说着“善待学生”“不要老是布置不可能的任务”“减少点工作量”之类切实的期盼。李助教则留下一句“我会考虑的”就没了后文，全然没有要把这些话听进去的意思。结束的时候，李旻浩像第一次见金昇玟一样的拍了拍他的肩膀让他不要收拾了，不过下一句则是“走吧，跟我去第二轮，我请”。

“第二轮？我跟哥两个人？”金昇玟瞪大了眼睛。

“你看看他们哪还像能走的？”李旻浩用下巴指了指横七竖八瘫在地上的其他人。

“……”金昇玟心想也是，默默起身跟着走了出去。或许能和李助教单独两个人聊聊也不是什么坏事，趁他们都还没喝太多的时候。

“你的新年愿望就打算这样花在我身上啦？”点单之后李旻浩问他。

“什么叫花在哥身上……再说又没规定只能许一个。”金昇玟一如既往对李旻浩不着边际的话轻轻皱了皱眉，想了下之后还是打算有话直说，“不过我确实希望哥善良点。倒不是说课业上少点作业……说实话跟哥认识了之后经常做奇怪的梦还睡不着，一定是因为哥经常说奇怪的话还很可怕。”

“您的绿色蚱蜢和玛格丽特。请慢用。”服务生端上鸡尾酒之后带着盘子消失在昏暗的灯光中。金昇玟看着面前一杯绿色一杯黄色的液体，思考为什么李旻浩会带他来西式酒吧而不是路边便宜好吃的烧酒摊。

“点的酒名字也很奇怪。”金昇玟嘟囔了一句。

“你话说的，是被其他人带坏了吧。”李旻浩拿起杯子边缘一圈盐的酒喝了一口，面露遗憾地说，“我刚来时候那个彬彬有礼的优等生去哪儿了呀。”

“我本来就是这样的人。”金昇玟耸耸肩，“倒是哥经常在我梦里以奇怪的形象出现，什么皇太子啊吸血鬼啊杀人犯啊……说出来我都觉得好笑，但这侧面说明哥有问题。”

李旻浩哑然失笑，转了转拿着鸡尾酒杯的手：“……难道不只是说明了你想象力太丰富了？”

“是因为哥散发出来的气场影响了人的潜意识。”话说的倒是一本正经，用的还是金昇玟擅长的真挚语调，“哥不是经常用一种香水吗木头气味很浓的那个，那个气味也很奇怪。虽然其他前辈都不在意。”

“你喝喝这个。”李旻浩把另一杯绿色的鸡尾酒推到金昇玟面前。这是他帮点的，因为金昇玟说不太懂洋酒。

金昇玟倒也没有对话题被岔开反应太大，拿起酒杯观察了一下之后试探性地啜了一口。十分浓郁的薄荷香气与甜味让人甚至不感觉自己在喝酒精，这让金昇玟想起了自己喜欢吃的薄荷巧克力口味冰激凌。

“喜欢吧？”李旻浩摆出“我就知道”的表情笑着看着金昇玟。

“嗯，还挺好喝。”金昇玟老实承认，但他不记得自己在李旻浩面前点过薄荷巧克力，“哥怎么知道？”

“因为你一天刷五次牙。”李旻浩指了指那杯绿色的鸡尾酒，“我觉得这个味道最像牙膏。”

“……”

♥

如果有另一个片场的话，李旻浩两百年前跟昇玟的故事应该也可以讲很久。但现在的他倾向于三句话就把自己曾经经历的爱情概括掉。李旻浩遇见了吸血族人昇玟；然后李旻浩和昇玟在一起也变成了吸血鬼；然后昇玟被李旻浩杀死了。

简单的故事，略去所有的撕心裂肺和腥风血雨，就像两百年后现在李旻浩的心情一样风平浪静。他看着面前熟悉的陌生人，不禁问自己：他找到他是为了什么呢？就好像本应该是过程的一部分的事情，因为经历的时间太长，花费的精力太多，渐渐忘掉了这之后的目的是什么。现在的他们只是助教和学生，金昇玟也有黄铉辰这个恋人，所以然后呢？他是要像两年前一样以冲动为借口不由分说地扑上去，还是全盘托出这些估计是个正常人都不会相信的荒唐故事？

但也许找到他本身就是目的，又或许这根本没什么目的可言。

酒精渐渐起作用了，饭桌上喝过的和现在面前这几杯。最开始点的玛格丽特，听说是为了纪念意外身亡的恋人而调制而成的，既有泪水的咸也有心碎的酸楚——倒还挺合适李旻浩的心情，只是他的恋人是自己亲手杀死的罢了。接着是一杯辛辣的干马提尼，再是也算浓烈的长岛冰茶。两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，他注意到金昇玟杯子里的酒少得很慢。

“怎么啦～其实还是不喜欢喝～？”李旻浩的大眼睛眯了起来，托着下巴笑着问他，语气拖得慢悠悠的好像在撒娇。他酒量很好，一半是装醉一半是就顺着这个气氛随意发挥。

“倒也不会，我只是不太擅长喝酒喝得慢而已。”金昇玟低头看了看自己的杯子，又看了看李旻浩面前的几个空杯，“……醉了吗？要不要就这样回家……？”

“醉了的话就可以回你家吗？”李旻浩看到自己学生震惊的表情更夸张地笑出了声，趁着金昇玟还没开口他补充道，“还是回我家？”

“……哥当然是回自己家啊。”金昇玟仿佛在指责他说了一个不好笑的笑话。

“那你呢？”李旻浩说这话的时候附身向桌子另一边的金昇玟凑过去，用左手轻轻抚上他的头发，顺着耳朵滑到了脖子，把对方往自己这边靠。金昇玟既没有被吓到僵住也没有直接躲开，这有点出乎李旻浩的意料，但又似乎是他应该会有的反应。

“应该也回自己家吧。”金昇玟直直地盯着他的眼睛，眼里倒映着酒吧昏黄的灯光和闪烁的人影。

“也是，你家有人等。”李旻浩的身子又凑近了一些，他顺手抬起了金昇玟的下巴，好像在检查收藏的艺术品一样独自细细地打量着他的脸。只是这样就能让他回想起自以为早就忘记了的旧事，真是奇妙。他看着金昇玟的眼睛，嘴唇，脸颊，耳朵，满脑子却渐渐只剩下去亲吻、舔舐和撕咬的欲望。

“李助教，”金昇玟的声音很好听，尽管这三个字显得那么没有感情，“你认识铉辰吗？”

“……”李旻浩又眯起眼睛，没有回答，“怎么这个时候叫我助教呢？好生疏喔。”

“这些事情，”金昇玟抬手握住了李旻浩手腕的关节，“也对铉辰做了吗？”

“哈。”李旻浩低下头没什么灵魂的笑了。这个完全、完全、完全不懂自己在想什么的金昇玟。不懂自己现在在想什么，不懂自己当初面对黄铉辰时在想什么，也不懂这两百多年来自己在想什么。

“也是，你不懂才正常。”好像是说给自己听的，李旻浩低声道。随即他又缓缓对上了金昇玟的视线，语气里带着嘲弄：“你猜呢？”

金昇玟拨开李旻浩扶着自己脖子的手，就当李旻浩以为他要被甩开了的时候金昇玟却用另一只手环过他并推向自己，轻易地用舌头撬开了他的嘴。不愧是新年放假前夕的夜晚，到这个点了依旧是人群嘈杂。世界上永远不会有人注意到这里发生了什么，而这也将是世界上唯一安静却躁动的角落。

“我喝醉了。李助教。”金昇玟在李旻浩耳边一字一句地说，“我不喜欢哥，但我要把铉辰那份拿回来。”

“随便你。”李旻浩任凭金昇玟摆布，他知道刚才的那几句大半是假话。大千世界里吸引李旻浩兴趣的东西其实很多，除了人这个他周遭最最密集的群体。可金昇玟太有趣了，就算转世成人也一样。尽管他远不只是喜欢金昇玟诚实却又狡猾的那一面，但每次看到这样的对方却总是抑制不住心里的满足感。

“我明明说过要保守秘密……”李旻浩幽幽一句，他明知道对方在想什么但还是要故意说出口这一句暗示。

“是我猜的。”金昇玟用力 ，“不是他。”

反正那一晚两个人既没有回金昇玟家，也没有回李旻浩家。

若是再追加一点他和金昇玟的相似之处，李旻浩应该会选“演技”。倒不是说他自己之前以Lee Know身份活跃的时候被人大肆夸赞演技（或许有一点），而是说两个人好像不管经历什么都可以当做无事发生地泰然处之，又或者在另一种情境下用完全不一样的模式来往。

李旻浩看着因为课题忙到焦头烂额的金昇玟，又一次开始给自己数倒计时。事已至此，他差不多已经摸清楚了金昇玟的态度。他固然可以无限向金昇玟靠近，却或许永远无法得到。若是别人遇到这样的境况，可能会忧郁到肝肠寸断。可当李旻浩意识到自己正因为金昇玟这样的态度大大地喘息了一口气的时候，他自己都情不自禁地苦笑了起来。他似乎天性就是流浪的，而这一点金昇玟竟然比他更清楚。李旻浩终于承认自己无可自拔地喜欢着他却又无时无刻在厌倦喜欢，但这不代表哪一段的情感有所虚假——只要这样就好。

一个阳光明媚的日子里，李旻浩收拾好自己的办公室，在桌上放下一封辞职信。喜欢在天气晴好的日子开始旅行，是人之常情，流浪者也一样。正当他要将自己摘下的工作证一并放在桌上的时候，办公室的门被重重地推开了。

“李助教，”金昇玟快步朝他走过来，“你在干什么？”

“你吓死我了。”李旻浩握着吊牌，下意识挡了挡桌上的信封，“干嘛这么主动？”

金昇玟环视一圈理得整整齐齐的办公室，李旻浩心想这下可能要大费周章解释这么多难以启齿的事情了，好麻烦。可没想到他却说：“李助教，您不会又想逃班吧。”

“……？”

“今天有作家要找哥取材，虽然他比预定时间晚来了两个小时这一点实在是不可理喻，但怎么说也是我们的工作时间内，拉着脸拒绝赶人家回去也没必要。”金昇玟拉起李旻浩的手就往外走，“还好我来得快，不然真的给哥逃了。快走吧。”

李旻浩就这样一头雾水地遇见了另一个人。新人作家……？好像确实有要来取材这么回事。但是时间也太凑巧了。他看向金昇玟，对方却板着一张脸。

“你不会……”

“哥你不要试图推脱。”金昇玟突然转头，皱着眉头盯着李旻浩微微瞪大的眼睛，“要不是因为哥神似那个很有名的帅气演员Lee Know，我可能真的会一拳打到你脸上。”

明明应该是在夸人的话，金昇玟的语气听着像在冷藏库里冻过。

可接着他就眯起眼睛笑了。


	5. Chapter 5

/ 不知 / ：尾声

————————————————

“不好意思，麻烦你这么长时间。”面前的男生笑了笑，算上今天，他已经陆陆续续来我这儿做心理咨询一个月了。有时候是自己讲述，有时候是记忆切片。

“哪里的话，只是我可能没有办法给出更多的实用意见了。”这些故事的一部分未免太过不可思议，可不知怎的他的话就有让人相信的力量，我几乎是一边快速消化一边尽力与他交流。

“我来的时候也提过，只是有个人听听我讲话也好。谢谢。”他的举止永远礼貌得体，这既是家教优良的表现，也是个人性格的特征吧。

“……这样就够了吗？”我小心翼翼地向他确认。这孩子依旧微笑着，可是我从这笑容里感受到的已经远不是初见时的认真、文气。

“嗯。”他点点头。只是一个音节而已，却好像让房间的空气都凝固了起来，我不知道自己为什么会这样不可动弹。走进一个人的内心世界固然是有很多好处，但同时也将无法让你只凭借外面表露出来的言语动作和神态来轻易地揣测对方。

“椅子换了呢。”他轻快地挑起话题。我的紧张显然一览无余，这作为一个咨询师来说真不是什么像话的事情。

“啊……是的，最近换了一批办公用具。”我回应他，为了让来访者更加舒适，诊所把好些看上去就很生硬的家具给撤走，添置了一些与“家”的气氛更相近的新物，“这种椅子坐起来会更舒服一些吧？”

“嗯，不过原来的椅子也很好，应该是因为这个地方就很让人舒服吧。有些东西，就算换了样子但气氛是不会变的。”他把手搭在椅子上，随着椅子转了一圈，然后有些不好意思地笑出声，“对不起，我好像太幼稚了。”

“不会不会。”我报以另一个微笑，“你喜欢的话是好事。”

他将手肘撑在两边的扶手上，十指交叉，低着头对我说：“姐姐，我还想最后讲一个故事。”

本来是为了让他不要太有距离感直接叫我名字，但他坚持应该叫我老师或者医生——而我却并不认为我与来访者之间应该有什么等级关系。最后折中了一下便叫我“姐姐”，但这个称呼在现在听来似乎也不是很妙。

“嗯，你慢慢说就好。”

“说是故事，其实我也只记得一点里面的台词了。之前的情节也可能不算特别重要，也可能直接可以在那句台词里概括。总之里面的人在知道一切真相之后，说了这样的一句话，他说，我喜欢你，但我已经有她了。”语毕他抬起头，透过窗子打进来的光线照亮了他一半的脸。我依然看到他的微笑。

我不知如何接话，他继续开口：“那个人用这句话拒绝了对方，我觉得实在是太残忍了。所以我没有说这种话——当然我也不能保证自己好到哪儿去。”

我看着他，内心混杂着悲伤与恐惧；那他一半光明一半黑暗的眼眸里又藏着什么呢？

他长长吸了一口气又缓缓呼了出来，就想要做一个了结一样整理了一下自己。

“ **李旻浩他不知道这些事** ，”金昇玟轻声说道，“姐姐也要保密哦。你知道的吧？”

————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 文末：  
> 第一次写这种，谢谢你读。不管我写什么好像都会变得严肃、冗长、堆砌着很多道理。似乎充满了痛苦和不近人情，但是如果能给你带来一些你喜欢的情绪的话，我很荣幸。  
> 写着写着就会开始嫌弃自己的语言组织能力和思维……感觉正是那种“想做些什么却又没办法达成”的如鲠在喉。以及渐渐意识到原来在我自己心里的“定义”里，“喜欢”啊“爱”啊已经变成了那样一种不可捉摸的关系。或许我很偷懒，我想把这些事情都留给读的人想，对不起。  
> 最后就是，好谢谢这些发光的孩子们啊。下次一定不写这样的了，我太不擅长了。但是我很喜欢你们。希望大家（如果有需要）都可以安放自己“多余的情感”（笑）  
> 再一次的谢谢你读。如果可以的话我们番外见。


End file.
